real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquin Montes
Joaquin Montes (a.k.a bully atenista) is a junior high school kicked out student from Ateneo de Manila, after physically bullying a schoolmate in the restroom after failing to choose bugbog o dignidad (get beaten up or dignity). Background Not much is known about his origins, except that he is a Taekwondo Black Belter and a Junior High School student from Ateneo De Manila who bullies and pick ups other students alongside with his brother Diego Montes who is claimed to be a dropped out from San Beda. The exact reason why he bullies in school is unknown and unclear , but some netizens assume that he might have an inferiority complex which he brings out his aggressiveness due to insecurity, he was spoiled by his parents, he was been bullied during his past that’s why he’s getting his revenge. Incident December 19th, 2018, a student took a video of the incident where Joaquin was provoking a taller student to fight. Prior the latter got beaten up, the former was asking what does he want bugbog o dignidad (beat up or dignity). The taller student didn’t answer and the shorter (Joaquin) began explaining that if he’d choose dignity he would kiss his shoes and his sensitive parts, afterwards he had been attacking the taller student until he got seriously injured and soon the Video Ends. Facebook soon removed the video due to its scenes. Aftermath Dec 21st, 2018; now became a very big issue and some rumors are being spreader and some of his bullying acts are also posted. Some memes of him and the issue are also made and posted online. That night a video was posted that his brother Diego Montes got beaten up near their school. Dec 22nd, 2018; a Fil-Canadian father made a message to his father that they’ll fight and if he loose he’ll give P100, 000 and say sorry to the victim’s family. Dec 23rd, 2018; he was officially dismissed from Ateneo and PTA. Jan 8th, 2019; it was claimed that he provoked a lot of students. A witness also claimed that they had run ins with his victim during Grade 7. Jan 10th, 2019; He and his mother, made an apology and began explaining what happened but some netizens still misbelieved his Apology and Explanation. Trivia *His Father was rumored that he is a Police how ever Philippine , National , Police denied that his father is a Police office. In addition, it was also rumored that his father is a doctor but it is still denied and claimed that his father is working under medical field but not a doctor. *A netizen spread a fake address and some netizens began delivering stuffs in the fake address which it was a church and a compound which made the residences shocked and claiming that it his not his real address. *It is unknown what happened after expressing his apology , he might still have a psychologic help as it was reported in Jan 10th, 2019. *Several fake accounts were made and memes relating to him and that issue. Some netizens claimed that making memes of him is cyber bullying. *It was rumored that his family is close to Peping Cojuanco Jr., a Filipino Politician but his daughter denied that rumor. *The exact reason why he bullies people remains unclear. However there are some theories that were stated by some netizens that he has Napoleon Complex. Category:Bully Category:Sadists Category:Young villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Fate unknown Category:Athletic Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Asian Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Internet Memes